Conflict Destiny
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that make the big picture. Memories you remember in stark clarity against the static background of life. The hand prints on our hearts that mark us forever. Moments that define our lives not as people but as individuals. The small acts of humanity that bind us to another. Instances in which enemies become lovers. Female Boss/Matt Miler.
1. Breaking The Walls

Breaking The Walls:

He simply just didn't understand the woman who went from street thug to the President of the United States, she was elusive and deflective at the best of times and at her worst she was a raging bull that you stayed the hell away from.

It still seemed surreal that back when he first met the woman he wanted her dead and had made a few attempts to achieve that goal. However she dodged everything both he and Killbane had thrown at her and she just charged through their ranks like some warrior goddess. He remembers when she'd beaten him at his own game with the help of Kinzie but he's sure she would have succeeded regardless of who was on her side. She held a gun to his face and told him to leave while he still could and boy did he scram the out of there all the way back to England.

To this very day he doesn't know why she let him go when she could have so easily pulled the trigger. Now with the invasion of the Zin empire and the Earth blown up she's the only leader humanity has left and while she's still standing strong and pissed at the alien responsible for taking their home away from them, he can see some of the cracks in her frozen armour and he's not the only one. The whole gang can see that the Boss is suffering from the weight on her shoulders and for some reason he's become attached to her more than he ever should do and he wants to help her in any way he can.

So that's when he decided to talk to Shaundi seeing as she was her closest female friend and the one to most likely know what the Boss was feeling more than anyone else. So he approached the brunette as she was resting on the railing next to the simulation room. The hostilities between him and the Saints hadn't completely gone but they were on the same side at the end of the day so being friendly couldn't hurt.

"What do you want?" She had been thinking about Earth when she saw the former Decker boss heading towards her and could tell by his body language that he was after something.

"Nice to see you too." He replies sarcastically, getting used to Shaundi's directness and ignoring the fact that she's studying him more so than usual. "I was hoping you could tell how the boss is holding up?" He was seriously hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself, showing his concern for a deadly woman.

A knowing look graces her face and Matt instantly realises that she's caught onto his fascination with their leader. He thinks Shaundi's going to laugh at him and tell him to get lost but she doesn't because her face changes and shows a genuine smile and sighs lightly before turning to face him fully.

"About time someone showed an interest in her." She simple states and he's confused because she's not answering his question at all and before he can interrupt her or ask for an explanation she continues on. "Honestly? How would you feel knowing that because you tried to escape a madman blew up the whole damn planet? Would you be alright?"

It doesn't deserve an answer but he does anyway. "No." He says quietly into the silence of the ship. His blue eyes look away from Shaundi and around the alien ship that has become their home. There's a pain in his stomach but it's not a physical pain, the knowledge that everything is simply gone is overwhelming. He's not sure he could cope with guilt in having a part to play in it.

Shaundi sighs once more and figures why not tell the young man about their leader, after all it's not like he can publish it to the media anymore. Besides it might do him some good and maybe it could help the Boss in the end too.

"Life hadn't been easy for her but she had triumphed over everything and didn't let anything or anyone stop her from rising to the top. But that didn't mean that she hadn't lost things along the way and more importantly people she cared about and a few that she had even loved. So don't think you know her kid, she's been through more than you'll ever understand and she may a cold hearted psychopath but deep down she has a human heart."

Matt doesn't know what to say to that but he knows Shaundi is only giving him the tip of the iceberg nowhere near the whole story but something aches in him to understand more about _her._ "She loved someone?" It was meant as an innocent question but it came out wrong and anger flashed in Shaundi's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Yeah back when I joined the Saints, he was innocent out of the rest of us and really sweet. They weren't together but Boss had a soft spot for him but he died for something she did. Tragic how it happened, I mean she was the one who put a bullet in his head after all." She wraps her arms around herself as if the memory brings chills to her bones.

Matt's eyes widen at this but the way Shaundi described the Boss ending the guy's life seemed like a good thing. Clearly there was something she had left out but he didn't want to know right there and then, when the time came he wanted to hear it from the woman herself.

He was going to ask her something else when Pierce came running up the stairs shouting at them both. "Guys you've got to see this! Gat and the Boss are going at it!" He was gleeful and immediately went back the way he came towards the Boss' room.

Matt and Shaundi exchanged a quick glance before dashing off after him and they could hear the voices getting louder and louder as they neared the end of the bedroom portion of the ship. When they got there they found they were the last ones to arrive as the others were waiting eagerly outside the bedroom to see who won.

"Come on Boss! You're seriously not pulling this crap out of your ass now of all times are you?!" Gat roared.

There was a crashing sound as something was thrown across the room. Then the Boss' voice boomed out through the doors. "Don't you dare Gat! You know damn well what I'm getting at!"

"Heck we all know you're insane but this is unbelievable! Do you realise what you're saying?!"

"You of all people should know thatI can't just ignore the possibility!"

Silence seemed to engulf them and the tension merely rose around everyone.

"This is because of him isn't it?" Gat appeared to have calmed down as his voice was at its usual pitch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Boss said a little too quickly and was that embarrassment in her voice?

Another pause and the rest of the gang looked round at each other wondering what the hell was going on in that room but too scared to go in and find out directly.

"You're only thinking like this because of him. He's not the same as Carlos and doing this won't bring Carlos back."

Shaundi and Pierce inhaled sharply as the others turned to look at them. Matt could feel Shaundi's hand on his shoulder gripping him tightly and he realised that Carlos was the guy that the Boss had shot all those years ago. Kinzie, Asha Keith and Ben looked puzzled but both Pierce and Shaundi shook their heads and motioned that they should leave which they did reluctantly.

Pierce escorted the others out until it was just Matt and Shaundi standing uncertainly outside the door which both Gat and the Boss were still silent.

"You have to go in their Matt." She whispered and her eyes pointed to the room and it almost looked like she was going to cry but she steeled herself and was composed when she met his gaze again.

"Are you crazy? They'll tear me apart in there!" Matt raised his hands in front of himself trying to ward off the dreaded sensation that was washing over him.

"She needs you." And with those words Shaundi left him in the hallway alone.

Matt closed his eyes hung his head. He didn't know what was going on anymore and he sure as hell was confused as to what he should do. All he knew that he was interested in the woman that led them all into battle and he was pretty sure that she was interested in him from the way she would sometimes look at him and how she tried her best to keep him from harm way. Plus what Shaundi had said to him seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Suddenly a thunder of footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and he had never heard the Boss so out of control with emotion.

"You're out of line Gat." She hissed and Matt could picture her with her hands on Gat's collar staring up at him with such rage that would make other men cower before her.

"Go ahead and punch me if it will make you feel better but it doesn't change anything." How Gat managed to remain calm and collected absolutely mystified him but he had respect for the guy.

A clatter of foot falls made it sound like she had shoved him away from her. "We're done here."

Matt was caught off guard when the doors whooshed open and Gat came storming out looking ready to kill something, well more so than usual as he always seemed ready to kill something. He was about to squirm away and pretend he had been walking past when Gat grabs him roughly and shoves him through the door so quickly that by the time Matt figures out where he is, the older Saint is already out of sight and he can feel the eyes of the Boss staring into his back.

He swallows nervously as the doors close in front of him and he slowly turns round to face her and prepare for her verbal assault but it doesn't come. His blue eyes meet her green ones and he takes in the rest of her appearance. Her golden blonde hair flows messily down her back and her pale alabaster skin glows in the dim lighting of the room. Her long slender but toned body makes the grey space suits they wear look sexy when on everyone else it looks plain nasty. She appears fierce as she always does but the look in her eyes is unnerving for him.

She seems almost vulnerable and he realises that all her defences are down. He was seeing the woman behind the Boss facade. For perhaps the first time he was truly seeing _her._

"You out there listening?" She's pissed at him and perhaps suspects that he wasn't alone in prying into her and Gat's fight. But he missed the start of it so he doesn't know what's it about but he damn well wants to find out.

He scratches his head nervously and she recognises it as one of his tells. Naturally she's exceedingly good at reading people as it's saved her skin more times than she can count in her lifestyle. "Kind of hard not to." He replies coolly but she can tell his afraid of her and she's not sure she's entirely happy about that.

"Yeah well forget it. It's got nothing to do with you." Her armour coming back into play, pushing him away because that's all she can do to protect herself.

He doesn't quite believe her because she looks away at that moment and refuses to meet his gaze. Probably expecting to take the hint and leave her be, however he can't bring himself to do just that. Instead he closes the short distance between them and comes to stand directly in front of her clearly breaking any normal personal boundaries.

"You're worried about me." His choice of words are dangerous as not only has he revealed that he has a personal interest in her but that she returns the favour. Whether or not she's willing to admit it is the risk as she can either kiss or kill him at any second.

Her eyes flash back to meet his in a heartbeat and she hates the fact that she now has to look up at him instead of when they first met he was much shorter than herself. But the man in front of her now is no longer the same boy she chased from Steelport all those years ago. Sure his obsession with Nyteblade is still strong and his love for computers is borderline unhealthy but he has matured and changed and is willingly to stand up for what is right and also to challenge her.

For once in her life she is speechless. This man who was once her enemy now stands and claims she has feelings for him and she can't speak the denial that he is wrong but she also can't speak the truth she so desperately wants to. She closes her eyes and thinks of Carlos, the boy who rescued her from prison, the one she secretly fell for, the one she put in danger and the one she killed because the enemy had already broken him.

She opens her eyes and searches his face for something. Matt is a lot like Carlos in some respects, both naive of the criminal world and how terrible and ruthless people can get. Both were young and almost innocent in their own ways for they had yet to take a human life, both were excellent at gathering information and both looked up to those who were stronger than themselves. But that's where their similarities end for Matt is arrogant where Carlos wasn't, Matt is confident in his abilities and overbearing at times whereas Carlos was always uncertain and so easy to get along with that everyone liked him. Matt's never relied on her but Carlos relied on her for everything and ultimately it got him killed.

"Get out." Her voice is steel and cold as the vacuum of space but it holds no venom, no anger towards him. She's trying to save him from making a terrible mistake but in the end she's just sealed his fate with hers.

"I'm not going anywhere." He's not sure where the confidence has come from but he's glad for it for he does something he's only ever dreamed of doing since re-entering her very peculiar and intriguing life.

His hands grasp her cheeks and he crashes his lips to hers giving her no time to react. They feel so much softer than he ever imagined and he desires more of her. He runs his tongue along her full bottom lip asking permission to enter when he's violently propelled off her. She looks pissed as hell and confused at the same time, a dozen other emotions displaying across her beautiful face but they're gone so fast he can't identify them. He's sure she's going to punch him when she continues to stare at him as she's made her decision and practically jumps on him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and passionately crushes herself to him, his arms flying around her waist to keep them both balanced and their tongues are battling for dominance so intensely he thinks he might die from the heat of her scorching fire. After what feels like an eternity she reluctantly pulls apart from him and he can't help but smirk slightly when he takes in the sight of her swollen lips smeared with his dark lipstick and he feels proud that she's marked by him.

"Matt, I-" She starts but he cuts her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't talk, or better yet don't think. Just live in the moment." He smirks at her before once again feeding the fire between them, his need for her growing.

Whatever may have happened in her past was he was sure to uncover but right now he had more pressing issues of not dying a virgin and wondering if he could get her to call him Nyteblade.

Well stranger things had happened.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! I was trying to explore the more humane side of the female boss at how they might take the guilt of having the Earth blown up. Plus how they would be reluctant to romance considering their lifestyle and what happened to poor Carlos. Anyway please let me know what you think!


	2. Seeing Him Naked

Seeing Him Naked:

The Boss of the Third Street Saints and still technically the President of the United States had never ever thought that she would see Matt Miller naked and up until that point she had never wanted to. He had just been a scrawny ass punk with a superiority complex and a bad attitude when they had first met five years ago. He wore make up to make his skin ghostly pale and black eyeliner and lipstick to make him appear like the living dead. To be honest she thought he looked ridiculous, especially in his black clothes with far too many belts on the jacket and those cheap blue neon lights.

But seeing him now, a grown man with none of that make up on and also with no clothes on, only covered by the strange pink tank goo completely erased the image of the scrawny kid in her mind and replaced it with this undercover hotness. He was still slender for a man but he had fleshed out quite a bit and obviously MI6 had forced him to do some physical training because he had muscles now that he never used to.

Thank goodness she was in the giant robot for he couldn't see her practically drooling over him and it also restrained her from jumping him there and then. But after seeing him like this she wasn't sure if she could just go back to thinking him as the scrawny kid that crashed her helicopter.

When they made it back to the ship she was hoping to stay in the robot to recompose herself but unfortunately Zinyak's ships were chasing them and she and Matt had to get to the gun turrets. When she scrambled out of the mech suit and landed on the cargo bay floor she saw his bare feet standing to the side of her and she just couldn't help but look up at the rest of him. Damn the view was so much better up close and personal, and he swallowed loudly as she lazily dragged her eyes over his exposed form. Clearly she was making him uncomfortable as when she went to look into his blue eyes he looked away and a blush was creeping onto his cheeks.

If it wasn't for the fact that the ship shook violently she wasn't sure what would have happened but now really wasn't the time to found out either. Without thinking she bolted up from her crouched position and grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him to the gun turrets.

Matt was going to protest at the rough handling of his rescue and being dragged through the ship but he couldn't help noticing that his hand fit perfectly into hers. Her hand wasn't smooth as he expected considering her attractive appearance, not that he was attractive to her just that he had noticed that some might find her pleasing to look at. But her rough calloused hands from where she held a gun in her hands every single day since god knows when, made him feel safe and made her some more real, more human to him than he had considered possible.

When they reached the first turret controls she let go of his hand he immediately missed the warmth of it. She circled round him and placed her hands on his shoulders to push him towards the seat but her hands slipped on the goo he was still covered in and one went down his ribs and landed on his hips whereas her other hand landed on his butt and without thinking she gave it a tight squeeze before dashing the hell out of there and towards the opposite turret room.

His heart is hammering so hard and fast that he fears it might explode, for no one has touched him so intimately before. Sure it was an accident but it elicited a feeling in him that he had never experienced until now and from the way a certain body part was reacting he could surmise that it was desire that she had ignited within him.

So much for not being attracted to her.

Even as her hand wrapped around the gun controls she couldn't shake the sensation of feeling his skin in her hands. It had totally been an accident the stupid goo to blame for her hands exploring far more of his body than she had intended to. However she had greatly enjoyed the moment even if she really shouldn't because they weren't exactly on good terms but she figured that was probably going to change considering that Earth was no more and there simply weren't that many people left.

Besides the ships chasing them were far more important than her supposed attraction to the computer geek, however it didn't stop her from thinking about the ways she could seduce the man. Perhaps seeing him naked was a good thing after all.

A/N: This is obviously based on the rescue Matt mission and I wanted to explore the idea of the female boss actually enjoying the view. Anyway let me know what you think please.


	3. Turbulence

Turbulence:

He was so engrossed on playing with the features of the alien hand held device that he had found that he didn't hear the doors to the cargo bay whoosh open and the light pitter patter of her heels clicking across the hard metal floor as she approached him.

"Hey Matt what you got there?" She asks quietly standing right beside as he laid on the sofa they found crammed into the corner.

He shrieks surprised to see her and even more surprised that she's talking to him outside of the simulation. He drops the device onto the floor next to her feet and he launches himself up into a sitting position as she slowly bends down and picks it up he can see that her suit zipper has fallen down a bit revealing a bit more of her cleavage than usual.

They're so close to his face that it mesmerises him until the blaring thought that this is the leader of the Saints and she could probably kill him with her pinkie. He's realised that he still hasn't answered her yet and believes it be best to before she catches on to what he was staring at and punches his out.

"J-just s-something I-I f-found." He stutters the whole thing out his nervousness going into overload and his blue eyes widen as she stands up again and holds out the little device for him to take.

"See something you like Miller?" Her voice is playful and teasing and he's absolutely gobsmacked by her. Those dazzling green eyes she possesses are shining at him and a small smile graces the edges of her lips, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders caressing the cleavage he just got a peek of.

Was she seriously just flirting with him? Surely he'd missed heard her or something because this just couldn't be happening, could it?

"Sorry?" He asks and takes the device from her warily. He drapes his legs over the edge of the sofa so he's facing her directly straight on.

"I said did you see something you like?" Still her tone is teasing and she starts laughing lightly at him when he still looks confused at her. "On your tablet thingy?" She drawls out as she points to the thing in his hands and relief floods through him. "You seemed so into it so it must've been good." Now she sounds like she's mocking him but it's all in good jest he can tell as she's still laughing a little bit.

"Oh yeah I was just fiddling with it, see what applications I could use it for around the ship." He can feel the blush rise to his cheeks, thinking how stupid he'd just been about her flirting with him.

Unfortunately she sees his blushing and naturally assumes he was doing something dirty with it. "Uh-huh, sure you were Miller." She's stopped laughing now and eyes the alien device suspiciously. "You're not using it to spy on the girls shower room are you?" the teasing tone has left her voice and she sounds like she's going to get angry at him.

He blushes a deep scarlet at that comment for an image of her in the shower enters his mind and he shakes his head vigorously to chase the image away but when he gazes back into her eyes he has no clue as to what to say to her. He can't very well admit that he had been staring at her chest when she bent down to pick up the tablet but he can't let her believe he's a peeping tom on the shower monitors either.

"W-what?! No! I-I-"

He doesn't get to try and explain himself because the ship is suddenly rocked and she flies backwards and he's propelled off of the sofa and flown in the air and crashing into her as they both crumple into a mess on the cold hard floor.

"Ouch, get off of me Matt" Yep she's no longer her playful self and he's trying to detangle himself from her but their limbs are entwined together that it takes longer than it normally would.

Her arms are pinned beneath him and so when she tries to push him off of her, her hands graze his lower abdomen and hips and he starts to panic because he can feel himself getting aroused intentionally by her movements and he knows he's a dead man if she finds out. Her impatience makes his attempts to free himself from her all the more difficult but he eventually manages to place both his hands on either side of her head and push him upwards. Their legs are still melded to one another and so her breath catches when he's pulled flush against her and his breath rushes out of him when he notices that their faces are so close together.

Her eyes are wide with an unreadable expression in them and he's sure that his is exactly the same. His arousal at their predicament is pressed against her thigh and he curses his own bad luck at having been caught out in such a cliché manner. He's not sure how long they stay just staring into each other's eyes, both trying to process what the hell just happened and what they're going to do about it. Finally he thinks it be best if he got out of there as fast as possible and take a long cold shower and avoid her from that point onwards.

She manages to free one of her arms and for a split second he thinks she's going to punch him but in a move so quick she roughly runs her hand in his hair and pulls him down to capture his lips. Totally not expecting her to do that his body collapses to rest on hers and he briefly wonders if he's crushing her when she wraps her legs around his waist and flips them over so she's now on top.

Her tongue is ravaging his desperate to taste all of him and she grins when he moans loudly into her mouth, one hand tugging his hair while the other one reaches between them and starts to unclasp the belts to his suit. He places both hands on her arms and pushes her away from him so he can catch his breath. She's looking at him curiously and he can tell that she has no idea what he's after, so he manoeuvres them so he's sat up and she's straddling his lap and she's about to say something when he merely moves one hand and places to the top of her zipper and looks at her pointedly.

Her eyes follow his hand and then flash with recognition. "You were staring at these the whole time, weren't you?" The playful tone is back and he thinks it sounds sexy as hell to his ears.

A/N: Not honestly sure where this idea came from but hey I went with it. I don't think it turned out too bad in the end; let me know what you think. Cheers ;)


	4. Battle Scars

Battle Scars:

His jaw hurt so much and he's pretty sure that the colouring around his eye is starting to darken. He knew saying those words would spark a big reaction in her. He just hadn't realised how bad it was going to be.

"_Rescuing Johnny Gat is a terrible idea" _Sure it was her best and oldest friend but couldn't she think clearly for one second?

_She spun round and raised her fist to meet his jaw. Catching him off guard he went down like a sack of potatoes. She wasn't done though, her rage like a thundering tornado. Jumping on top of him and continuing to relay her fist into his vulnerable flesh._

If Keith and Peirce hadn't pulled her off then he's sure to would have been much worse. Maybe she would have kept going until she killed him. Her need to have her dearest friend back had obviously erased his usefulness in her mind. Thankfully Kinzie was able to defuse the situation before it escalated to all out war. The Boss maybe a lethal killing machine but she can still see reason; it just has to been thrown in her face.

_The emotion was unreadable in her eyes but he was sure that it rarely appeared. She couldn't meet Kinzie's gaze, or anyone else's for that matter. She just closed her eyes and sighed deeply, fighting some internal battle. He was still on the floor wondering if he should attempt to get up or if she was still considering beating the crap out of him. Much to his surprise and perhaps everyone else's too, she turned to face him. Opening her green eyes that were still gleaming with that unreadable emotion she outstretched a hand offering to help him up. He strangely didn't hesitate and slid his hand into hers. _

_She lifts him effortlessly, her strength contradicting her slender frame. Once again standing up and facing her, he can't keep his eyes off hers as she gives him one final surprise._

"_I'm sorry." _

Seeing as she let him live when he tried to kill her 3 times back in the day, he figures that he deserves a few punches to the face. The Boss doesn't say anything as she simply nods her head and enters the simulation to save the man who all the Saints place on a pedestal.

Asha tries to get him cleaned up by pulling him into the kitchen. She threatens to give the Boss a good throttle when she returns. He chuckles at the idea but it hurts his face too much and it angers Asha even more. She's standing by the sink, wringing out a wet cloth to place on his bruises.

"I did deserve it I guess." He slips out and he can see that his words have only set his partner off. She drops the cloth into the sink and starts pacing around the kitchen.

"Don't be ridiculous Matt. She's so self centred and cares nothing for anyone else. She deserves a punch to the face." The spy is cracking her knuckles together and for a moment he thinks she's going to hit the Boss while she's unconscious.

"She cares for her friends." His voice getting defensive, he's sick of hearing everyone on the ship talk badly about each other.

"So you're defending her now?" The tanned woman looks at him as if he's lost his marbles. "How hard did she hit you?" Her voice disbelieving but there was a hint of concern too.

The irony of defending the woman who a few minutes before was happily feeding him a knuckle sandwich wasn't lost on him. "This whole thing happened because she thought we weren't going to help save her friend. If she didn't care then she wouldn't be going to all this trouble."

Asha shakes her head at him and he thinks she's going to argue with him when she only mutters out. "That kind of loyalty, I doubt their just friends Matt."

His blue eyes widen at that because honestly the thought had never occurred to him. Plus his chest constricts strangely and twinges with a pain he doesn't recognise. He's not jealous that the Boss has a lover; the idea simply just didn't sit well with him was all. Totally different things, right?

Neither of them have anything else to say on the matter so Asha leaves him alone with only his thoughts for company.

Not long after he decides to leave the kitchen and head back up to the simulation room to see how the Boss was getting on. When he reaches the top of the stairs he sees her walking towards the cargo bay with such a picture of happiness decorating her pretty face that he knows Asha maybe right after all.

A couple of hours after her leaving, the Boss has returned with Johnny Gat. The atmosphere in the cargo bay as the whole gang greets him is uplifting. Shaundi, Pierce, Ben and the Boss are surrounding the man, patting him on the back, cheering or initiating secret handshakes. While Kinzie, Asha, Keith and himself look on feeling left out of the celebrations and missing those that were left on Earth a thousand times more.

It's not long before Kinzie leaves saying she can't take it anymore. Asha goes with her for company and Keith just doesn't seem too impressed with their latest addition and follows the ladies soon after.

That just leaves him leaning next to the doorway feeling like he did back in school. Being the punk ass geek nobody wanted to hang out with. He's considering going to wherever Kinzie and Asha went when he notices the Boss heading for him. It doesn't take her long to cross the small area and the others don't even register her leaving.

She comes to stand quite close to him but not within his personal space. Her arms are behind her back and if he didn't know any better he would've thought she looked nervous. She smiles playfully at him and throws her head back to the reunion.

"Gat maybe the toughest guy I know but he's cool so you don't have to worry." It was meant as an invitation but she can see as she turns back to gaze at him, he's unsure about the whole thing.

Matt straightens his back and quickly glances at the Saints chatting away and laughing and tries to picture the Boss in the middle of it. Speaking of which, why was she here with him when she'd just gotten the most precious thing in her life back?

He's opens his mouth to ask her exactly that when she reaches out and grabs his hand in hers and leads them away from the Cargo bay and into the Kitchen area. Stunned to remain silent he merely watches her as she guides him to rest against the counter. Her hand leaves his as she goes over to the sink and picks up the very same cloth Asha left earlier. The Boss runs the cold tap and rinses the cloth under it before turning it off and wringing the excess out.

Back at his side she places the cool damp cloth carefully onto his black eye and he can't help the hiss that escapes his lips. She doesn't meet his gaze as she's solely focused on trying to ease his swelling. He finds himself weirdly comfortable in her presence and this act of kindness has completely stumped him. He finds that he should keep his eyes off of her as it's rude to stare but he can't refrain from studying her dishevelled appearance.

Her suit is dirty and torn in a couple of places and he can see that her arms are also caked in the same dirt. There's also a bit of tank goo that's splattered across her torso from where she obviously embraced Gat. Again the pain in his chest rears its ugly head and he almost finds it hard to breathe that he needs a distraction.

"Why are you here with me and not in there with them?" He blurts out and his question sounds rude and he instantly regrets saying anything when she pulls away from him.

"The others are fawning over Johnny so he doesn't need me making it all weird and adding to that." She moves back in and places the cloth to his eye again and smirks "They haven't realised that he's naked yet. I don't know about you but I'd rather not see that longer than necessary."

Those words chase away the horrible pain in chest and suddenly it feels like he's stepped outside to soak up the fresh air when he's been cooped up in a stuffy room all day. He gently grips her wrist and pulls her hand away from his face. "But what are you doing here with me?"

Green meets blue and for some unexplainable reason it feels like the first time that they're both truly seeing one another.

Her voice is unusually quiet when she responds "Making amends."

She leans in then and places a chaste kiss on his bruised cheek. He lets go of her wrist and allows her to step away from him. She winks at him before placing the cloth down on the counter and leaves him there staring confused at her retreating form.

His brain is a mess and no coherent thought can form and so he just stands there dumbfound wondering if it was all some glorious dream. He tries to smile but it's still sore but this time he doesn't let the pain stop him.

Maybe he should've let her punch him sooner.

A/N: I'm hoping I'm not the only who didn't like the fact that the Boss punches Matt in the scene? I figured that sorry just simply wasn't good enough and so I wrote this. I'd be happy to fulfil any of your desires involving this couple. Just let me know!


	5. Lonely

Lonely:

Once upon a time she had been a sweet innocent girl. Parents who loved her, a brother who teased her constantly. A best friend who lived next door and played with everyday. There was a time when she lived a good life and her future was just as bright as her smile. Her favourite place was the park not far from her house. It wasn't that big but it was pretty there and she loved picking the daisies with her friend and making necklaces out of them. They would race to the top of the hill and simply look out at the big city and wonder what lay on the horizon.

The little blonde girl with green eyes would imagine that one day she would meet a boy. That they would live happily ever after and no matter what happened he would make all her worries disappear.

Then one day a couple of years later her perfect world was shattered.

Gone were her loving parents and dear brother. They were ripped away from her by a madman who enjoyed inflicting misery onto others. Strangers packed her bags and took her away from her friend and sent her to live with her uncle.

They may as well have just given her to the madman who murdered her family.

She endured years of abuse, both physically and verbally. Always running across the city to the park where she felt peace. She would pray for a knight in shining armour to come and rescue her but eventually she accepted the fact that fairy tales don't exist.

When she reached her mid teens, she decided that enough was enough and if social services weren't going to stop her uncle. Then she would, and she did. With his own gun she threatened to shoot him. He merely laughed at her and starting reaching for her with his fists.

She pulled the trigger and she's kept that gun beside her every day since.

Running blindly she found herself standing outside a crumbling church and found a new family. The Saints were only just starting but she felt safer than she had since moving in with her uncle. They didn't care where she'd come from only where she was planning on going. She didn't say much to anyone and yet they all seemed to understand her and she was home.

Meeting Johnny was like she was with her big brother from all those years ago. He was always teasing her but he was also taking care of her. If it hadn't been for Johnny then she's not sure she would have survived the streets. He toughened her up and gave her the support she needed to transform herself into the Boss of the Saints.

Yet despite his constant companionship and those of the other Saints she still felt lonely.

Sure over the years more and more people joined the Saints. Shaundi, Pierce and Carlos were her lieutenants and she finally felt like she had found her knight in Carlos. When he helped break her out of prison, led her back to the church. He was always there for her in ways that no one else had. It was her own recklessness and ruthlessness that had him killed.

After that she refused to let anyone get close to her like that ever again.

Losing Johnny in Steelport had just been like losing her dear brother all over again. Things had been going so well for her until that point and she was thrown into a battle for a city that she didn't care for. The events of Steelport had been instinct to her. She merely delivered retribution on those that took away someone so dear to her.

It was during this time that she met Matt Miller. He resembled Carlos and so she let her emotions rule her. Years on the streets had screamed at her to end him there and then. Afraid she had already become the very same monster who had ruined her life. She wanted to find some redemption, some proof that she had a heart. So she let him go.

Never did she think that she would see him again. The destruction of Earth had changed all the rules and yet she was still playing the game of survival for it was the only one she knew. Keeping her family alive and plotting revenge was all she needed to get from day to day.

Or so she thought.

Not that she would ever admit it but the MI6 agent had grown on her and she felt some of her defences slipping whenever she was around him. She couldn't help herself, spending her whole life separated from everyone around her. As if an invisible barrier had always prevented her from experiencing pure joy. The Boss was hoping that maybe just maybe he might feel the same way about her and it wasn't until she went to rescue Asha that her world came crashing down in an all too familiar pattern.

His concern and persistence that she find and bring his partner back safe and sound made her blood boil. It also clutched her heart so tightly that she suddenly felt dead to the world. She should have known better than to expect anything from him. After all she was a cold hearted psycho that was only good at death and destruction. Probably for the best that he never came to suspect the truth.

"I get that you want to screw her Miller. Jeez just let me do my thing."

Her voice had never been laced with so much anger, hatred and most of all pain. Her green eyes usually shone with mirth and excitement. Now they were dark like the hurricanes that used to ravage the seas. Not realising that her soul was bare for him to see everything she was and ever had been she turned on her heels and walked through the portal.

If she'd waited a few seconds she would've seen the confusion and worry in his blue eyes.

When the Boss witnessed the virtual Matt getting killed by the 'Evil' version of her she died a little inside. She shouldn't have been surprised really. She had killed countless people and when her time came she was definitely going to hell. Still did the tanned woman really have to imagine that it was her extinguishing his life?

Plus did the other woman have to rub it in her face that the two MI6 agents were knocking boots?

Did she really not deserve any happiness at all?

Getting sick of her own pity party she went all out and didn't miss the poetic justice that she was putting a bullet in her own face as it were. Focusing on picking up Asha in the real world she ignored everyone as she marched out. Looking forward to killing something properly this time.

When she returned she expected Matt to be fawning all over Asha and she was thoroughly surprised when he was nowhere to be seen. Refusing to dwell on anything she desperately wanted some alone time to recompose herself and forget that this day ever occurred. Knowing it was going to be the only place that was empty she headed straight for the bridge.

The doors whooshed open and her promise of alone time went out the window.

Matt had been gazing out of the stars and turned to face her with a determined expression decorating his handsome features. He didn't seem surprised to see her, considering she rarely visited the bridge cause she didn't know how any of the consoles worked.

Had he been expecting her?

The Boss is about to leave because quite frankly she can't stand the sight of him at that moment.

His words stop her "I don't want Asha."

He moves towards her and she is paralysed by it all. Finally she gains the ability to speak when he stands towering above her. "Screw whoever you want Miller. I couldn't care less." She's pissed and upset and she just wants to get the hell out of her but her legs won't move.

"Not even if I said that I wanted to screw you? That no other woman interests me and you're the only one that has every held my attention?" His voice is sincere and so husky with lust that it sends shivers down her spine and other regions of her body. The intensity of his gaze smoulders her and her legs turn to jelly.

The Boss wants to question him. However knows that it would be futile. The truth has all been laid out for her and she senses that he won't take no for an answer. Not that she was planning to.

He moulds her into him until they can't tell where one ends and the other begins. Embracing the feel of one another, their lips collide and remain that way for hours.

In her mind's eye she imagines the little girl she used to be, gazing out at the big city taking in its wonder. She hears the running footsteps aiming straight for her and he doesn't stop until he's right beside her. His black hair and blue eyes are a stark contrast to the beauty surrounding them. He's the stark clarity when everything else is just static background.

His small hand takes hers and laces their fingers together. Blue and green clashing together just like the sky and the earth. He gently squeezes her hand and he smiles at her and she smiles back at him.

Her smile is so bright that it makes the sun appear dim in comparison.

Now she's no longer lonely.

A/N: This was supposed to be a little piece about a misunderstanding of Matt liking Asha when you got to rescue her. But it turned out a lot longer than I planned but oh well. Thanks to NeedaMoment for inspiring this out of me!


	6. Promise

Promise:

If anyone had asked him how he had come to be where he is right in this very moment. He would merely smile brightly which was so unlike his usual bravado. The smile only caused by her. The smile that made him feel alive and count himself as the luckiest man in the history of men.

He's laid on her bed, his head in her lap as she lazily traces her long slender fingers through his dark hair and this moment is perfect that he never wants it to end.

Simply just enjoying the peace and quiet of the other's company he can't help but look back in their lives when they started off as enemies. He will never be able to show her just how much she means to him but he has promised her that he will give her everything he is. He was sworn his life and soul to her and though she's not one for mushy words and displays of public affection. She smiled at him and let her fellow Saints know that she was happy with him.

Still he remembers an incident that occurred when they had first started sleeping together. Johnny Gat had returned to his place as her right hand man and he was against their blossoming relationship.

"_I can't believe that you're screwing around with a guy that wears more make up than you!" He was angry and Matt was afraid that the stronger man was going to murder him. _

_Thankfully the Boss was standing directly in front of him, shielding him from her best friend. She had promised to him earlier that day she wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him. He had believed her but he didn't think she meant it so seriously that she was prepared to go against those closest to her. _

"_I want him and I don't care what anybody else thinks, including you! He's mine and that's the end of it." She socked Johnny for good measure and the guy crumbled to the floor. She swirls round and possessively takes both his hands in hers and leads them to her bedroom. _

All that was far behind them and Gat eventually accepted the young couple. He understood in the end that though they were complete opposites, the Boss and Matt were perfect for each other. Two halves finally making a whole.

He never did ask her why she chose him when she could've had any man she desired. Why she defended him so strongly, feeling that if she lost him then she lost everything? They've been together for so long now that they have no secrets between them.

"Why did you choose me?" Matt no longer fears the answer because she could've left so many times over the years and yet she's stuck with him through thick and thin.

She had been gazing out of the window, day dreaming about nothing in particular and turns to gaze down at the man that has become her everything. Her fingers are still running through his thick locks and she's been waiting for him to ask her this question since the very beginning.

"I just did." In all honestly she's not sure why she fell for someone so completely different to her. Then again that could be the very reason she did so. She doesn't care how or why only that she did and that's all that matters.

He understood her meaning even from just a few words. It's the same for him; there was no logical explanation for falling for the fearless leader of the Saints. The currents of life had pushed them together and they didn't let go.

"I still can't believe that you slugged Gat back then." Chuckling at the memory fondly he only becomes concerned when her fingers stop their ministrations.

His brows creased together he sees the smile has fallen from her beautiful face. Reaching a hand to caress a cheek, she leans into his touch and kisses his palm. Her eyes bore into his marking his soul.

"I always keep my promises."

A/N: Just a little sweet moment after they've been together for a few years.


	7. Nytefall

Nytefall:

The Boss of the Saints really should have known better than to go into a simulation that Matt had designed and to expect that it wouldn't have something to do with Nyteblade. Honestly it wasn't like she didn't mind shooting the hordes of undead zombies, it brought back memories of the good times with Viola and the others. It was just the fact that she had never been a fan of Birk and his terrible acting and she had never paid attention to his ridiculous show.

But when she was experiencing it, she could see the appeal of the lone hero who stands to protect the innocent from monsters, with his old friends trying to kill him because he's no longer human. She overlooked the fact that she was in Matt's fantasy and he had been adamant that she join him, and she was just grateful that it wasn't some porno or something. The Boss also ignored the signs that told her that she was only really enjoying this little adventure because it was Matt who was telling the story.

Still she didn't really see the need for her to be there until she realised that out of everyone left, she was the only here with him. He must've asked Asha first, of that she is certain and it angers her that the spy didn't have the courtesy to spend quality time with her MI6 handler and partner. So then that meant that the Boss was really the only semblance of a friend that Matt Miller had that wasn't his virtual buddy Nyteblade.

The Boss stopped in her tracks when she felt the unpleasant pang of pain in her chest. It was unfamiliar but it felt like pity for the young hacker. Matt wasn't paying any attention to her, too engrossed with whatever Nyteblade was saying and she was thankful for it. She didn't want him to see that she had a little soft spot for him and that she considered him to be a Saint which made him part of her family. She would protect him like she would with Shaundi or Pierce because that's all she had to hold on to. So when she saw that Nyteblade was starting to freak out due to Zinyak's tampering she never hesitated.

"Matt, get away from him!" She cried out as she ran to throw him out of the way as Nyteblade suddenly burst round on his heels, weapon drawn and ran her through.

The pain as the sword pierced her chest was overwhelming, it may not have been physically hurting her but it still felt like it. With her super powers deactivated she was powerless as Nyteblade lifted her off the ground and swung her across the street.

Matt Miller couldn't believe that his all time hero had now become the villain. He had been having the time of his life, going on an adventure with Nyteblade and the Boss was turning out so much better than he imagined. He was ecstatic when the Boss had been asking him questions about the show and story and how it didn't actually seem to be that bad.

Still it utterly surprised him when she yanked him roughly out of the way and took the sword in the gut in his place. He had definitely considered her a friend, as they had been getting along really well and were spending time together outside of missions where they just hung out and talked about anything and everything. Though until now he wasn't sure if she had returned his sentiment of friendship or if she was simply just using him to pass the time because there wasn't anything else to do. A smile would have crossed his face then if it wasn't for the impending fight for their lives.

Matt ran over to where the Boss had slunk against the wall of a little cafe. It may have been a virtual world but he was pretty sure that if a person was seriously injured or killed in the simulation then it would actually cause the death of that individual in the real world too. There was a lot of blood flowing out of the Boss' mid section and she was struggling to stand up which was causing more blood to escape her body. He was about to tell her to stay put when he noticed the look in her eyes. She was pissed off, more so than she usually appeared and she just wore an expression that screamed raging revenge was about to go down.

Nyteblade is griping his sword confidently and slowly making his way across the street to them. If only Matt could exit the simulation then he could grant the Boss her super powers, but he refused to leave her side in her current condition. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand up right, but she was leaning heavily on him.

"Starting to wish we told Kinzie what we were up to." Boss commented dryly as she pressed one hand firmly against her wound and the other tried to tighten its grip on her gun. "If I believe it's not real then I should be able to take this asshole out." She spoke more to herself than Matt but she felt the quick squeeze he gave her shoulders as reassurance.

She took a small hesitant step forward and was pleased with herself when she didn't fall flat on her face. "I'm going to get his sword off him and you're going to have to finish him off with it alright?" She looked up into Matt's eyes and he seemed to unsure of the whole situation so she gave him a gentle reminder of everything they had been through. "You defeated Killbane by yourself, you can do this Miller."

Matt had no idea how she could have so much confidence in him when he didn't possess it himself. Still he was grateful for it and to be honest it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter anyway. He reluctantly left her side and started running around Nyblade to get behind, he was sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing when Nyblade completely ignored him and kept walking towards the Boss.

"Damn you're even uglier here than you in real life." The Boss taunted as she took a couple of more steps towards Nyteblade. "The real you is dead and you'll be joining him shortly."

It may have been a simulation but is still had the traits of the original, just up scaled worse for Zinyak's own amusement. He snarled and his sharp vampire teeth glistened in the street light and his eyes darkened menacingly.

The Boss only smirked and moved her hand away from her wound and whipped out her second gun that had been tucked away in the back of her jeans. "Give me your best shot, asshole." She braced herself for his charge and readied her guns to aim at his head.

The twisted Nyteblade used his superior speed to dash towards the Boss with such ferocity. Matt ran in from his position and came up behind him. The Boss fired her bullets, knowing they wouldn't work. When Nyteblade swung his sword down to slice her in two she used one gun to stop the blades path. She then jumped up and wrapped one leg around Nyteblade's head and used the momentum to spin his arm that dislocated it and the sword fell from his grip.

The Boss not finished in her task of giving Mat enough time to grab the sword, spun round and threw him down to the hard ground. She shot a couple of bullets into his head to keep him down and out. Matt wasted no time in hastily grabbing Nyteblade's prized weapon and brought it down upon his neck, severing the head from the body. Thankfully there was no blood as he was only a simulated enemy otherwise Miller thought he would faint.

"Can we get out of here now?" The Boss pants out as she collapses onto her knees next to the dissipating Nyteblade.

"Yeah well I guess that's the end of Nyteblade." Matt sighs as he goes to help the Boss up, have carrying her towards the door of blue light that has appeared before them.

"No Matt cause you can continue where he finished." The Boss stats as she gazes into his eyes and despite it turning into a battle for their lives, she still had an amazing time in this virtual outing with him. She leaned into him close and whispered in his ear. "Whatever happens, don't stop."

His breath catches in his throat and he smiles shyly at her, now that's a request he will always keep but only if she's there to tag along with him.


	8. Don't Call Me Baby

Don't Call Me Baby:

"Excuse me?" The Boss' voice echoed throughout the eerily silent simulation room. Her eyes were wide with mixed emotions, too many to properly recognise.

"We need to repopulate the human race." Kinzie repeated slowly, knowing that at any minute all hell would break loose. "There aren't many of us left." She doesn't like stating the obvious but really she's gotten used to it because the Boss can be ridiculously dense most of the time.

It was safe to say that everyone in the room appeared to be mighty uncomfortable with the idea of little kids running around the ship, plus none of them were really parent material. Well not the majority of them anyway. The Boss must've picked up on this because she just brushed off the issue with "Well we'll just wake up everyone else from the pods and let them take care of it on New Earth."

"Yeah...We're not sure we have enough power to release everyone from the simulation and they might not even survive it." Matt chimed in to help Kinzie out. In honesty he didn't mind the idea of kids because he was looking forward to becoming a father one day. But he knew that the Saints other than Pierce were seriously against the idea, especially the Boss.

"Aw man the human race is royally screwed then!" Gat announced loudly he leaned heavily on the central table and sighed heavily. "This is quite possibly the hardest thing we're going to overcome."

"Parenthod?! Seriously?!" Shaundi shrieked and started waving her hands in front of her manically. "There is simply no way I'm getting pregnant and raising a kid! Simply not my style. Forget it."

"I must admit that the idea is daunting and not really what I thought I'd do. But we do have a duty to continue on our species." Asha said in resignation, she had never thought herself capable of a mother but she had fond memories growing up and quite liked the opportunity to do it herself.

"If Oleg was still around then I'd be all for it but he's not so I'm not." Kinzie stated firmly and took a few steps back.

"Hang on, you can't demand us to start popping out kids when you're not going to do it yourself!" Shaundi shouted at her and clenched her first, looking ready to punch Kinzie's lights out.

"ENOUGH!" The Boss roared before things could get any worse and the whole room just stopped and stared at her. Looking at each of them in turn she gave her orders. "Matt, Kinzie, find and awaken as many of the most attractive and talented people you can find. We need the best and brightest first. Pierce, Shaundi and Ben will head up their orientation and get them settled. Gat and Asha will deal in survival basics and myself and Keith will take charge of building a new home for these people."

When nobody said anything the Boss dismissed them and headed down to her own room on the ship. The absurdity of the situation was laughable at best and just downright wrong on so many levels. They were the Saints, the toughest gang America had to offer and they had literally gone from rock bottom to the very top of society. Out of everything that had happened, how could they have found themselves in this position?

She heard her room doors open and gruff footsteps stop directly behind her and she instantly knew who it was, for there was only one man that she allowed in her space and bed. She turned round and her green eyes gazed into his blue ones.

Matt looked quite uneasy standing in front of her and after all this time she still thought that young shy boyish manner of his extremely cute and sexy. At any other time she would have instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and be kissing him senseless but now everything had changed.

"So what happens now?" Out of all the things he could have said, he gets straight to the point. He has learnt so many interesting things about her that he can read her like a book. He had known that the subject of repopulation was bound to come up sooner rather than later and he also knew that she would be adamant that she stayed out of the programme.

"I think I already gave everybody their orders." She replies trying to buy them some time. When it comes down to them, she doesn't hide that she wants him and only him and that despite her tough bravado she is actually the romantic type.

"Just give me an answer. What happens now? Between us?" His voice is smooth like velvet but she can hear the desperation laced within it.

What she doesn't understand that if he is so worried about her leaving him then why try to force the issue to begin with? The Boss reacts in the only way she knows how to and in her predictability he sees it coming. She gets angry and even though she never wants to hurt him again, she throws a punch to his face but he grabs her wrist firmly and holds it gently.

"I won't be the mother of your children!" She sounds almost hysterical as her eyes glisten and tears threaten to form and fall down her porcelain cheeks. "I'm a killer! A sociopath and dangerous at the best of times! I won't bare any children because - " She stops in her tracks and her eyes widen as she realises that she nearly spoke her worst fear.

"Because...what?" He isn't fazed by her shouting, its regularity has desensitised him. What he's about to say is a massive gamble but he wants her and he wants her to confront her fear so he can show her that she can overcome it. So he speaks barely above a whisper.

"You fear they'll turn out like you?"

She feels the last of her walls crumbling down around her. The last of her defences are destroyed by the man that once tried to kill her and now does everything in his power to keep her alive. She is speechless as the air gushes out of her lungs like a vacuum. For one of a few rare moments in her life she is powerless, the other times being when she was blown up and comatose and when she left Gat behind on the Syndicate plane.

Her hand caught in his starts to shake ever so slightly and he so desperately wants to close the small distance separating them and embrace her as if his life depended on it. He fights the desire to drown out her sorrow with his physical presence for it is now or never and he'd be damned if this was a battle he was going to lose.

"You're not a monster." He states calmly and resolutely. His blue eyes bore into hers and seem to pierce straight into her very soul. "You've lied, stolen and killed to survive, to protect your friends. You've done the most heinous of crimes and you have enjoyed it." His tone isn't accusing merely stating the harsh truth of the world she has grown up in and ultimately conquered. "Everything you have done has been for your family and if our children turn out exactly like you then I would be the happiest man alive."

He reluctantly lets go of her hand and it falls limply back down to her side. Still she remains speechless and Matt can't decipher the blank canvas of her face. The Boss merely continues to stare at him as if seeing him for the first time. She has always been a fast thinker and he knows that she can process the most dangerous and absurd situation with ease but this is something she needs time to truly think about.

Eventually when an eternity passes by she breaks out into a smile and Matt doesn't believe that he has ever seen her like that. She throws her arms tightly around him and drags him down into a passionate fiery kiss that he can't resist and eagerly returns the fervour. But instead of carrying on as she always does the Boss breaks away and whispers.

"You're in for a surprise then."

Matt Miller isn't sure what she means by that but happily goes back to kissing her because he knows that he was actually won a war against the leader of the Saints and is rather excited about trying to make little versions of them. Everything seems to being perfect for them when naturally something has to ruin for them.

CID bursts in on them and announces rather loudly:

"THIRD LIFE SIGN DETECTED."


End file.
